Alyson Winchester: Summering at Pastor Jim's
by WaywardDaughter18
Summary: Alyson is staying with Pastor Jim while the Winchester men are on a hunt. John gets badly injured and complications arise. And of course, she gets into trouble. Same AU as The Adventures of Alyson Winchester. Contains spanking- Don't Like It, Don't Read.


AEW SUMMERING AT PASTOR JIM'S

Aly-8, Sam 16, Dean-20

SUMMARY: Aly is staying with Pastor Jim while the Winchester men are on a hunt. John gets badly injured and complications arise. And of course, Aly gets into trouble. Contains spanking of a minor- don't like it, don't read.

I've been staying with Pastor Jim for a couple weeks. Sam and Dean are hunting with Daddy. Pastor Jim takes me with him to his church and I hang out in his office. There is a big supply closet with lots of kid's games and toys and stuff, for when they have Sunday School for the kids and Vacation Bible School. He takes me to the closet and lets me pick stuff out to play with. Sometimes he has to do something called "pastoral counseling" where people come in and talk to him and he helps them. I can't be in the room then, so I hang out with his secretary. She is an older woman named Miss Betty. She always has candy in a dish on her desk and she tells me I can eat as much as I want. I help her with things like making photocopies, and stapling and folding church bulletins, and stuffing envelopes. On Sunday after church, I walk through the pews and make sure the Bibles and hymn books are put back in their pockets on the backs of the pews.

Pastor Jim had gone outside with a man to look at a rain gutter that had fallen off the side of the church the night before. I am sitting on the sofa across from Miss Betty's desk and coloring in a coloring book.

Her phone rings. She answers it in her no nonsense voice, and then her voice changes.

"Dean, slow down." she says with concern. "All right. He's outside right now, let me run and get him. No, it'll just take a second."

At the first mention of my brother's name, I sit bolt upright. "It's Dean? Can I talk to him?"

While she was talking she had looked at me and given me a little shake of her head. She puts the phone down on the desk and stands up. "I'm going to go get Pastor Jim." she tells me. "Don't leave the office."

She walks out of the room and I walk over to her desk and pick up the phone.

"Dean?" I say. "Where are you? Are you guys coming back?"

"Aly." Dean's voice sounds hoarse. "What are you doing there?"

"Pastor Jim brings me to church with him. I help Miss Betty a lot. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we'll be okay. Don't worry, we'll see you soon."

"Are you coming back _now_?" I ask excitedly. I don't hear the answer because Pastor Jim and Miss Betty are there, and he takes the phone out of my hand.

"Dean" he says, and listens. "Yes, I've got enough supplies. All right. Do you think I'm going to need help? How are you and Sam? Okay. Good. Be careful. Yes, I'll meet you there. All right. Bye."

He hangs up the phone.

"What's wrong?" I ask again. Pastor Jim looks serious. "Your father and Dean got injured. They're on the way back right now. I've got to go home and get things ready for them."

"What things? " I ask.

"My medical kit." Pastor Jim says.

"Are they hurt bad?"

"I don't know, Aly. I need you to stay with Miss Betty right now; I'll call later and let you know how things are going." He walks into his office and I hear drawers opening and closing.

'Please let me go with you!" I run to the door of his office.

He shakes his head. "No, Aly, you'd just be under foot. I'm going to need to be able to concentrate on taking care of your Dad and Dean."

"I want to see them!" Tears come my eyes and I wipe them away.

"You will, honey." Miss Betty says, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Let's find something for you to do, huh?"

Pastor Jim hurries out of his office, saying," I'll call you later." over his shoulder.

I stand there trying not to cry for a couple minutes. Miss Betty squeezes my shoulder.

"Come on." she says to me. I follow her down the hall to the main part of the church. We walk in and she turns some of the lights on and leads me over to the pipe organ. She sits down on the bench and pats the spot next to her. I sit down and she turns it on.

For the next half an hour, she plays the organ and shows me how it works and lets me play it a little bit too. It's fun playing with all the different parts of the organ and making it sound different ways. There's even one stop that makes me laugh because it sounds like a bird chirping.

After that, we walk back to the office and she turns everything off and closes all the doors. She drives me over to her house and lets me help make dinner. She makes a huge pot of pasta with meat sauce and puts some aside to bring to Pastor Jim.

Miss Betty is loading her dishwasher when the phone rings. She talks for a few minutes and then tells me, "We're going to Pastor Jim's, but listen, you can't see your Dad or Dean right now. I've got to help Jim patch them up. When we get there you're going to have to go straight to bed."

Sam greets us at the door. His shirt is bloody and torn and he has a big scratch on his cheek. He looks exhausted and worried. I hug him and he pats my back distractedly.

"Straight to bed, Aly." Miss Betty calls back as she walks down the hall.

Sam looks at me. "What did she say?"

"She said I have to go straight to bed because she has to help Pastor Jim."

" That's a good idea." Sam says. "I've got to get back there and help too."

"Please, Sam, can I just see Daddy for a minute?" I beg,

Sam shakes his head. "No, Aly, he's really hurt."

"Is he gonna die?" I start to cry and try to run down the hall.

"NO!" Sam catches me around the waist and pulls me back towards him. "Alyson, you _need_ to go to bed. You _can't_ go back there. I mean it."

I try to jerk away from him. "I want to see Daddy!"

Suddenly he lands two hard swats on my bottom. "I. Said. NO. This is serious. Go to bed and stay in your room." He glares at me and points down the hall.

I walk down the hall and get into my pajamas and get into bed, crying a little. I am so worried about Daddy and Dean.

The next morning I'm sitting in the living room after we have eaten breaskfast.

Daddy slowly shuffles into the living room and sits down heavily in the big armchair. I rush over to him. He winces as he settles into the chair.

"Daddy!" I exclaim. I start to get on his lap and he stops me. "Aly, no, you can't sit with me right now." he says, and his voice is hoarse and tired sounding.

"Why not?" I ask him, feeling hurt.

"I have a lot of stitches." he tells me. He pulls up his shirt and I gasp. He has two long wounds on the side of his torso that start in the middle of his chest and wrap around to his back.

"What happened?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "Nothing that you need to know about. You can give me a hug, but be gentle." he tells me. I lean forward and gently put my arms around him.

"Be careful, Aly." Pastor Jim comes into the room. "John, you should have told me you were getting up." he admonishes. "I don't want you walking without assistance yet."

"I'm fine." Daddy says.

"Like hell you are, old man." Pastor Jim says, and I am shocked that he would say something like that to Daddy. Nobody curses at Daddy or calls him old man. I look at Daddy to see his reaction.

Daddy chuckles and says, "When are you going to open that new bottle of Scotch?"

"For you? Not until you're off the pain meds. Now, don't overdo it. If you start feeling lousy, go back to bed."

"All right, all right." Daddy complains, but he is smiling. "Hand me the remote, would you, Aly." I find the remote and give it to him and he finds a baseball game on tv. I sit down on the floor next to him and lean on his leg, resting my head on his knee. I feel his hand on my head and I look up at him.

"Do you want me to move?" I ask. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, this is nice." he smiles at me. "You can still sit with me." He strokes my hair slowly.

That night,

I walk slowly into Daddy's room. He is propped up on pillows but his eye are closed.

"Daddy, I wanted to say good night." I whisper.

He opens his eyes and looks at me. "Not right now, Alyson." he says. His voice sounds rough and he is frowning.

"But I'm going to bed." I tell him.

"Alyson, I'm in a lot of pain right now." he says impatiently. "Just go to bed."

"Aly." Pastor Jim says from the door. "Let your Dad rest."

I turn away from Daddy, tears in my eyes. Sam comes and stands behind Pastor Jim.

"Come on, Aly, I'll put you to bed." Sam says. "What's wrong?" He puts his hand on my back.

"I wanted to give Daddy a good night hug and kiss." I say, trying not to let the tears spill over.

"Tomorrow you'll just have to give him two." Sam bends down and picks me up. "Don't cry, Alybug" he tells me.

Sam carries me down the hall and I hear Dean call out, "Hey."

We go into the bedroom where Dean is propped up on pillows in bed. Sam walks over to him with me still in his arms.

"Aly, you can't hug me right now because I've got a lot of brusies on my chest, but I could sure use a kiss." Dean says, looking up at me. Sam leans down and I put my arms gently around Dean's neck and kiss his cheek. He leans his head agaist mine for a moment and kisses my forehead. He smiles at me as Sam stands back up. "That made my day 100 percent better." he tells me. "Good night."

Sam carries me to my room and I do my nightly routine- brush my teeth and hair, rinse my face, go to the bathroom, get into bed. Sam is sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Do you want to read tonight?" he asks me. I shake my head, feeling sad.

"What's wrong?" he asks, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I missed you guys a lot and I'm worried about Daddy." I tell him, and start to cry. He pulls me onto his lap and holds me tightly.

"It's okay." he says soothingly. "We're home now, and everything is going to be okay. Dad's going to heal up fine like he always does."

I try to stop crying but I can't seem to. Sam moves so that he is sitting propped up against the head of my bed and holds me until I fall asleep. I wake up later in the middle of the night, all tucked in.

In the morning, Pastor Jim is there with us. He tells us it is his day off. He makes waffles for everyone and lets me carry the tray into the bedroom that Daddy is staying in. He is laying down with his eyes closed when we first come in the room, but he opens his eyes and tries to sit up with a grimace. Pastor Jim hurries over to the bed. "Let me help you, John." he says admonishingly. He helps Daddy sit up and props his back up with pillows. Then Pastor Jim motions to me and I bring the tray over to the bed.

Daddy smiles at me. "Morning, sweetheart" he says, his voice rough. He has a cut next to his lip and a bruise on his upper cheek.

"Let me get your medicine." Pastor Jim says to him. He opens two pill bottles and hands Daddy two pills, which he swallows with coffee. I sit on the bed and talk to Pastor Jim and Daddy while Daddy eats his breakfast. I am relieved that Daddy seems okay.

The next day I go to church with Pastor Jim again. Miss Betty has brought her nephew and niece with her to stay overnight.

They are twins, Alex and Nicole, and they are 10. They both play soccer. It is a rainy day, so we can't go play outside. They had brought their soccer gear so they could play in the parking lot, but Miss Betty makes them leave it in the office. We play Parcheesi and Clue and then they get bored.

Alex says, "I saw a soccer ball in the closet, let's go get it."

"We don't really have any place to practice." Nicole says.

"I know a place." I tell them. After we get the ball, I take them into the church.

"Wow, this is great!" Alex says. He starts kicking the ball up and down the center aisle. "You stand up there." he tells me, pointing in front of the altar. "You be the goalie and I'll stand back here." he walks down the center aisle near the doors.

"How do you be the goalie?" I ask.

"Haven't you ever played soccer?" Nicole asks. "You're supposed to catch the ball so it doesn't go in the goal."

I try to catch the ball, but it is hard, and Alex kicks it up high and very fast. Soon I am panting a little, chasing it all over. Then he kicks it hard.

On the altar, there are two tall taper candles. They are not made of wax, they are hollow, and they have oil in them and a special wick, so that there is no drippy candle wax. I had seen one of the pastors fill the candles up after the service last week. The soccer ball flies up onto the altar and knocks one candle over. It falls into the other candle and knocks it over. Oil starts to spill out onto the altar and onto the floor. I know from my Dad and brothers that any oil spill is not a good thing.

I turn to Alex and Nicole. They are standing there looking shocked.

"I'll go get Miss Betty!" I say, and I hurry down the hall.

I run into the office. "The candles!" I pant. '"They spilled-on the altar—the oil-"

"What?" Miss Betty gets up and we run back to the church. She sees Alex and Nicole standing there and the soccer ball. "Where did that come from?" she asks in an angry voice.

"The closet." Alex says guiltily.

"Let's go!" she says, and she grabs the back collar of each of their shirts and walks back to the office. "Aly, follow me." she calls to me. When we get into the office, she pushes them ahead of her and says, "Both of you find a corner, now!" She looks at me. "You too, Aly."

"What?" I am confused.

"Find a corner and put your nose in it until we come back." she snaps. "Jim, get out here!" she calls.

I see that Alex and Nicole have each walked over to a corner of the room and are standing facing it. I go over to the corner behind her desk and stand there uncomfortably. I have never had to stand in the corner before. Daddy has put me in time out before, but it was usually on my bed. I feel humiliated and scared. If someone were to come in the room they would see us and know we had been bad.

They are gone for a while. Finally they come back and Pastor Jim says, "All right, the three of you, on the couch." We sit down on the couch and Pastor Jim and Miss Betty stand in front of us.

"What happened?"he asks tightly. He looks at all three of us.

I look at Alex and Nicole but they are staring at the floor. So I take a deep breath and start talking.

"Um, we got bored." I say. "We had played a couple of board games and wanted to find something else to do. We went back to the closet and Alex got out a soccer ball."

"I did not!" Alex says huffily.

"Don't interrupt, you'll get your turn." Miss Betty says.

"I told them I knew a place where they could play with it because the church has that big long aisle." I say.

"Aly, _you_ took them into the church?" Pastor Jim asks. "I'm surprised at you."

I blush with shame. " Alex was near the doors and they told me to be goalie and stand in front of the altar. I've never played soccer before so I didn't know what to do, I tried to catch the ball but I 'm not good at it. And then he kicked it really hard and knocked the candles over."

"Alex? Nicole? Is that how it went?" Miss Betty glares at them. "And no making up stories!"

They glance at each other, and then Nicole sighs and says, "Yeah."

"I didn't know she hadn't played before!" Alex protests.

"Yes you _did_ , I _told_ you that!" I say. 'I _told_ you I'm not very good at sports stuff too!"

"All right, we're not going to argue." Pastor Jim says. "Let me tell you what happened. You managed to spill oil on one of the hand embroidered altar cloths that the Women's Embroidery Guild made several years ago. It wasn't one of the vintage ones, thank goodness, but still, a lot of time and effort went into it, and it's probaly ruined. And one of the candle sticks is broken. As a punishment, I will expect all three of you to write a letter of apology to the Guild." He looks at me. "Aly, you're going to write me some sentences, in English, and then I'm going to teach you the translation in Latin and you're going to write them in Latin as well. We'll discuss that when I get home tonight. I'm going to call Sam and have him pick you up, and then your father can deal with you however he sees fit."

I gulp nervously.

"All right, you three. Back in the corner." Miss Betty says briskly. "Alex and Nicole, I'll deal with you miscreants when we go home tonight."

Pastor Jim goes into his office and closes the door. I walk back to the corner behind Miss Betty's desk. I start crying a little bit. Daddy is probably going to be really mad. I'm probably going to get a spanking. And I deserve it. I don't know what I had been thinking.

In a few minutes, I hear someone walk into the office.

"Aly." says Sam.

I turn around. He is standing at the door, and he looks angry. Pastor Jim walks out of his office.

"Sam" he says. "Remind your father that he's not supposed to be moving around all that much, so he's probably going to want to have you or Dean dole out any punishment. I don''t want him to split any stitches."

"We've already talked about it." Sam tells him. "Dean thinks he can handle it. His bruises are almost gone."

"Is- is Dean gonna spank me?" I squeak nervously, looking up at Sam. He glares down at me.

"What do you think, young lady?"

"Yes.." I whisper, embarrassed, because now everyone knows that I am going to get a spanking after we leave.

"You got that right." he says. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Pastor Jim, I'm really sorry that I took Alex and Nicole into the church and we wrecked the altar cloth. I din't think that was going to happen. If there's anything I can do to help clean up, I will."

"We took care of it, Aly." Pastor Jim says to me. "Thank you for apologizing."

Sam holds out his hand to me. "Let's go" he says curtly. I take his hand and we walk out to the car. I get in the back seat and sit with my head down, expecting him to yell at me.

"Aly, what in the world were you thinking? " he asks. "What in the world?" he shakes his head.

We walk into Pastor Jim's house and Sam tells me, "Go straight back to Dad's room. He's waiting for you." I walk in, and Dean is standing by his bed. Daddy is sitting up. Both of them look really angry and their arms are folded across their chests.

"Alyson Elisabeth Winchester." Daddy says. His voice sounds rough. "I am so—so- _stunned_ that you would do something like that. What in _God's name_ possesed you to think that playing soccer in a church would be a good idea?"

"I don't know, Daddy." I say. "We were bored, and Alex really wanted to play soccer."

"You play soccer outside, _not_ in a church where there are things like stained glass windows and candles!" Dean snaps.

I look at the floor, shame burning my face again. "I'm sorry." I say. "I have to write a letter of apology and Pastor Jim gave me sentences to write and he's going to make me translate them into Latin too."

"Jim advised me against punishing you, because of my stitches, so it's going to fall to Dean." Daddy says. "And if it's too much for Dean to handle, Sam's going to have to take over."

"I think I got it." Dean says.

"Dean, it's in the outside pocket of my duffle." Daddy tells him.

Dean walks across the room and leans over Dad's duffle bag. I hear a zipper and he searches around for a moment, then pulls something out. He stands up and comes back over to us. He is holding a wooden hairbrush.

"Uh-" I say nervously. "You're gonna—spank me with that?"

"You'll be getting a few swats with it, yes." Dean tells me.

"But-but-" I start to protest.

"Be glad I didn't tell Dean to use his belt." Daddy growls at me. I gulp again.

'Let's go." Dean says. I follow him to my room and he pulls the straight backed chair out from under the desk and sets it in front of the bed. He takes my hand and leads me over to it and sits down.

"Get your shorts and underwear off." He tells me in a stern voice.

"Deeean-" I whine.

"Oh yes, this is going to be on your bare bottom, little girl. What in the _hell_ were you thinking? To bring a _soccer ball_ into a church, which is a place of worship for people, and then you wreck the place and ruin an altar cloth? And yes, I _know_ it wasn't you kicking the ball, but _you_ brought those kids in there. You made a _very_ bad choice, Alyson." He looks me right in the eyes, and his gaze is intense. "You're lucky I'm not going to paddle your butt with this hairbrush until you can't sit down." he tells me. "You're getting four swats at the end of your spanking." He snaps his fingers at me. "I told you, shorts and underwear down, NOW."

Tears come to my eyes. I pull my shorts down a little ways and then my underwear to just below my butt. He reaches out and pulls them down further to about mid thigh. Then he picks me up and puts me over his knees. He leans over and puts the brush on the floor next to the chair. Then he pushes me forward over his lap a little bit. I have to grab ahold of his leg so that I don't feel like I'm falling off.

Dean doesn't lecture. He spanks. And spanks. And I squirm, and I plead, and I kick my feet, and I cry. His hard palm continues to fall until my whole bottom is a stinging ball of pain, and I am just laying there limply. I had hardly realized that he had stopped, and then I felt him lean over.

"Four with the brush, Alyson." he reminds me.

As the first swat lands I howl, "Noooo!" and continue to howl as the other three swats come down. It hurts worse than even Sam's big hand. I lay over his lap bawling my eyes out for a few moments. Then he stands me up to stand between his legs and puts his arms around me. I throw my arms around him and cry into his flannel shirt.

"I'm suh-suh- sorry" I sob. "I had nuh- no idea that was guh- going to happen."

"It was a mistake." Dean says. "A bad mistake, and now you've been punished for it." he hugs me tightly. "I hope this makes you think before you act next time." he says. It takes a long time for me to calm down, and eventually he lifts me onto his knee and snuggles me into his arms until I stop crying.

After dinner that night I sit at the table with Pastor Jim and he writes out the sentence that I need to copy and shows me the Latin translation. "I will not bring a soccer ball into the church ever again."

"Fifty times in English, fifty times in Latin." he tells me. He leaves the Latin dictionary on the table next to me. I write out the sentences and while I am taking a break I flip through the dictionary. I fiure out how to write "I am sorry for ruining the altar cloth." in Latin and write it at the top of my apology letter.

I wake up in the middle of the night hearing talking. "-need to get the fever down!" Pastor Jim says urgently. I get out of bed and walk down the hall. Everyone is in Daddy's room. He is laying in bed and his eyes are closed, and he is covered in sweat. His hair clings to his forehead and the collar of his shirt is wet. I stand at the door, uncertain if I should come in.

"Aly, what are you doing out of bed?" Sam asks behind me. He walks around me, carrying some wet towels, and hands them to Pastor Jim. They begin to lay the towels on Daddy.

"What's wrong?" I ask, stepping near the bed.

"Aly, no." Pastor Jim glances at me.

Dean pulls the covers down and lifts Daddy's legs over them.

"Aly, get back to bed." he tells me over his shoulder.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" I ask.

Dean spins around, grabs me, and smacks my bottom hard. "Get your ass back in bed NOW." he says through clenched teeth. "Don't make me tell you again."

I turn and hurry out of the room. I'm so worried about Daddy. I can't help it, I lay in my bed and cry myself to sleep.

I wake up hearing Pastor Jim talking and another voice I don't recognize. I get out of bed and walk to the door and peek out. I see them walk into Daddy's room. I tiptoe out the door and down the hall. They are standing by his bed.

"Aly" Sam says from the end of the hallway. "Come here." I walk to him slowly, worried that he's going to swat me. Instead he picks me up. He carries me out to the kitchen.

"What happened last night, Sam?" I ask. He sits me down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Dad spiked a really high fever." he tells me.

"What does that mean?"

"It means he's really sick." Deans says. "His fever went really high."

"The antibiotic that he's on isn't working, he's got an infection now." Sam says. "Pastor Jim called a doctor friend to come take a look at Dad."

"Is he going to die?" Tears come to my eyes.

Sam puts his hand on my head. "No, Aly, he's just sick. He'll be okay." Sam looks at Dean, and I can tell that they are worried.

"I don't want him to die!" I sob.

Sam leans down and picks me up again and hugs me. "I know, Aly. It'll be okay though. He'll get some medicine that works, and he'll get better."

"Let's get you some breakfast." Dean says.

"Can I take Daddy his breakfast?"

"No, he probably won't be eating right now." Sam says. He puts me down in the chair again.

Dean makes french toast and he and Sam stand by the stove and talk quietly for a few minutes.

Sam comes over to the table. "Aly, we're going to take you out somewhere today and do something. I think we need to get out of the house."

"Okay. Like what?"

"What do you want to do?" Dean asks.

"Let me go online and see what kind of stuff is around here." Sam says. He brings his lap top out to the table and starts looking at it. "We've got an art museum, botanical gardens, a rescue zoo, a miniature golf course, an agricultural museum."

"What's that?" I ask.

"A museum about farms." Dean says.

"Can we go to the rescue zoo? What is that?"

"It's a little smaller than a regular zoo, they take in large animals that have been adopted by people who can't take care of them."

We decide to go to the zoo and then play a round of mini golf afterwards. There is a large room that has all kinds of cockatiels that are tame and will land on your hands and head and eat from your hand.

There is a petting zoo with goats and a huge pig and llamas and sheep. There is a tiger that had ben used in commercials before, who was given up by his owner, several different kinds of monkeys, and a porcupine.

After the zoo we stop for lunch. Dean calls Pastor Jim to find out how Dad is doing.

"He's still not awake." Dean tells us. "The doctor put him on some different medicine and started an IV."

"Can I see him when we get home?" I ask. Dean and Sam look at each other.

"We'll see, Aly." Dean says.

After lunch we play mini golf and by then I am tired. I fall asleep in the car on the way back to Pastor Jim's. When we get in his house, there is a couple people we don't know there.

"We're going to have some people come in and help take care of your Dad for a couple days." Pastor Jim tells us. "They've brought over some food too."

There is a ham and dishes of noodles and mashed potaotes and greenbeans, a large salad and a chicken and rice casserole. Sam lets me pick what I want to eat and all three of us sit at the table and eat. I am yawning before I've finished eating.

'You had a busy day today, Aly?" Pastor Jim asks me.

"Yeah" I say. "Can I see Daddy?"

He is leaning against the counter, holding a glass with whiskey in it. He looks at my brothers.

"Just for a minute" he says. "We've got your Dad hooked up to an IV, which is giving him some extra medicine right now, so don't be scared of it. It's a needle that goes into his arm. He's sleeping." He looks at me. "Did you translate that extra sentence yourself?"

"Yeah, it was fun." I say.

"Good job. I'm going to show your Dad when he wakes up."

After dinner, we walk to the bedroom quietly. Daddy is sleeping, breathing heavily.

I look up at Pastor Jim. "Can I give him a kiss?" I ask.

"Go ahead." he says.

I lean over and kiss his cheek, which by now has a beard growing on it. Then I lay my head on his chest for a moment and listen to his heartbeat. I can smell his Daddy smell, even though he's been in Pastor Jim's house, he still smells a little bit like the outdoors.

Dean puts his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, let's get you to bed." he says, and I stand up and let my brothers lead me out of the bedroom.

The next day is Sunday. Sam and Dean and I go to church with Pastor Jim. As we are walking in, an older lady comes up to us and says to me, "Wouldn't you rather go downstairs with the children's Sunday School?" she tries to take my hand. I grab Sam and Dean's hands and hold on tightly.

"She's fine with us." Dean says shortly. We find a spot toward the back of the church and sit down.

I try to listen to the service, but it gets boring. We have to stand up and sit down, and look at the hymnal and try to sing along, but none of us knows the music. When Pastor Jim starts his sermon, which is like a really long speech, I get really bored. I pick up a Bible and start thumbing through it.

Then I start to riffle the pages. Because they are so thin, it makes a cool noise. I keep doing it until Dean puts his hand on mine. I look up at him. "Stop." he whispers.

I start swinging my feet back and forth, and then my shoe falls off. I get down off the pew and pick up my shoe and put it back on my foot and start swinging my legs again. Dean leans down.

"Alyson, sit. Still." he whispers. Sam glances down at me.

I pick up the hymnal and start to look through it. I wish I could read music. I try to find the next hymn that we will be singing, but then the book slides off my lap and lands on the floor with a loud thump, just as Pastor Jim finishes a sentence. A couple people turn around and look back at us.

I get down off the pew and pick up the hymnal. As I sit back down, Dean leans down to me again.

"Alyson, you are being very disrespectful." he whispers. "If I have to talk to you again, I will take you out to the car and spank you. Now stop fidgeting."

After the service is over we stand up and wait at the end of the pew. Lots and lots of people walk past us. I try to leave the pew, but Dean puts his hand on my shoulder. "Wait." he tells me. There is an old lady walking slowly and I dart out of the pew in front of her, and she stumbles against me and almost falls. "Whoops, I'm sorry!" she laughs, and the man with her grabs her arm. "My balance isn't so good." she says.

Dean grabs me and yanks me back into the pew. He leans down again and says in a low growl,  
"That's a spanking for you when we get to the car."

I look down at the floor and blink away the tears that come to my eyes. We wait until the crowd has thinned out and then walk to the doors of the church. Pastor Jim is standing there with the other pastors who helped him during the service. He introduces us and then we walk out to the car.

As we get to the car, Dean says, "Sam, wait out here a minute."

"Dean, you might want to wait until we get home." Sam says, "There's still an awful lot of people in the parking lot."

Dean sighs. "Fine" he says. "Get in the car, Alyson."

The drive home is quiet.

"Go to your room and wait for me." Dean says, starting to undo his tie. "I'm going to change out of this monkey suit."

He comes into my room in a few minutes, wearing jeans and a tshirt with a button down red plaid flannel shirt over it. He sits down on the edge of my bed and takes my wrist and pulls me to stand in front of him.

"How many times did I have to talk to you in church today, Aly?" he asks. I look down at my feet.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." He says sternly. "Three times. And then you almost knocked that old lady down! When we are at church, you need to sit quietly and not fool around the whole time. It's distracting to other people and it's disrespectful."

"I'm sorry, Dean." I say. "It's hard to sit still for that long. I was bored."

"Would you rather have gone downstairs with the kids?"

"No, I wanted to stay with you and Sam!"

"Then you have to deal with being in a regular church service. It's not like you don't know what's expected of you, you've been here for a couple weeks now." he sighs and looks at me. "Let's get this over with." He pulls me over his lap and then starts to spank me. I bite my lip and tell myself that I won't cry, but I always end up crying when Dean spanks me. His hard hand comes down again and again until my bottom feels like it is on fire and I am kicking my feet and sobbing. Finally he lets me up and sits me on his lap.

"People are going to be coming by to visit with Pastor Jim today." he tells me. "Try to be a good girl and be polite, okay?" He hugs me and kisses my forehead.

"Can I go see Daddy?" I ask, leaning on his chest.

"Let me talk to Pastor Jim first. " he says. After I calm down, we go out to the kitchen. Sam is there and some of the people who were at the service are there. They have brought more food. Someone plugs in a huge metal vat and makes coffee, and people start setting the food onto the table. I get introduced to lots of old people. I lose sight of Sam and Dean eventually.

I look for Pastor Jim to ask if I can see Daddy, but I can't find him either. I decide to go and see him myself. I walk down the hall quietly and then open his door a little bit. Daddy is laying in bed alseep. He is snoring a little bit. He still has the IV attached to his arm.

A hand closes around my upper arm. "What is with you not listening today?" Dean asks through clenched teeth. He closes Daddy's door and then pulls me to my room and shuts the door hard.

"What did I tell you, Alyson?" he asks me angrily. "What did I say?"

"You said to let you check with Pastor Jim first." I say, shuffling my feet and staring down at the rug. I can't meet his angry gaze.

He shakes me once. "Dad is still very sick. He can't have people going in and out of the room right now and he needs to rest, and he _certainly_ doesn't need a naughty little girl coming in and bothering him!"

"I wasn't going to bother him!" I yell at Dean, suddenly angry.

"Don't you yell at me, little girl!" he snaps, and then he quickly sits down and yanks me across his knees. He pulls my skirt up and my underpants down, and he gives me a quick spanking. My bottom had barely stopped stinging from the spanking I had just gotten, and I burst into tears and fight against him, which only makes him spank me harder.

"You listen to me, Alyson." he says sternly. "You'd better behave the rest of the day. If you step out of line one more time, I will get the hairbrush. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Dean" I sob. "Yes sir." He straightens my clothes and stands me in front of him and hugs me again. "I know you can be a good girl, Aly." he says. "I want you to show me how well you can behave today." I hug him back and rest my head on his shoulder.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." Dean calls.

Sam opens the door and leans in. "Oh." he says. "They're serving lunch, I wondered where Aly was."

"Getting another spanking." Dean tells him.

"Oh, that's what that was." Sam says.

"Aly needs to be on her best behavior for the rest of the day." Dean says to Sam. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Sam asks.

Dean stands up. "Or else I get out the hairbrush." he says.

"Yikes." Sam says. "Come on, Aly, hang out with me for a while." He takes my hand and leads me out to the kitchen.

We get plates and walk around the table, which is full of all kinds of food now, and fill up our plates.

"Follow me." Sam says. He leads me outside, around the side of the house. There is a small garden and a wooden bench under a tree. "It's a little quieter out here than inside." He says to me. "It's hard to think with all those people around."

"So many old people" I say.

He laughs. "Yeah, that is true." he says. "Listen, you may need to go to church wth Pastor Jim tomorrow. You probably won't have to stay there the whole day, and I can come and get you. But you really need to try and stay out of trouble, okay? No soccer balls?"

"Okay, Sam." I agree. I don't want to be spanked again any time soon, so I am going to try and be on my best behavior.

Sam and I sit on the bench for a long time and talk about the animals we saw at the zoo and what else we could go and do during the day. People start filtering out of the house. Finally we decide to go back in. There are only a couple people left, washing dishes and putting away food. After everyone else leaves, Pastor Jim tells us he has some work to do in his study. Sam and Dean and I sit down and find an old Godzilla movie that is on and watch it until it is time for me to go to bed.

That night, Daddy's fever spikes again, and I stand at my bedroom door listening to them talk to each other as they take care of him.

"If it gets much higher, we're going to have to take him to the hospital. Or if there isn't any improvement in the next 24 hours, it could get dangerous." Pastor Jim says.

That scares me, and I can't help myself. I run down the hallway and into Daddy's room.

"Don't take him to the hospital!" I cry out. "What's wrong with him?"

Sam and Dean turn toward me.

"Aly, I swear to God-" Dean starts, but Sam walks over to me and picks me up. "C'mon, back to bed." he says, carrying me back to my room. "Stay out of the way right now." he tells me. "You don't want to go to sleep with a sore bottom, do you? Because that's what's going to happen if Dean gets ahold of you." He puts me in bed and tucks me in. "I know you're scared. We' ll talk about it tomorrow, okay? Try not to worry."

In the morning, there are people there who cook breakfast for us. Sam and Dean say they are going back to bed; they were up most of the night with Daddy. Pastor Jim lets me stand at the door and look in at Daddy- his breathing sounds slow and heavy, like there is something in his lungs. It scares me, but nobody will say anything about it. I go to church with Pastor Jim and help Miss Betty with stuffing envelopes and stapling the weekly bulletins that need to go out.

A one point I hear Pastor Jim talking on the phone with somebody. He says, "He hasn't been conscious for 2 days now. Yes, hospital tomorrow if there's no improvement. I've got people there now who are keeping an eye on things, and Doc Clements is going to check him over tonght."

Sam picks me up in the afternon and takes me home for lunch. Dean is sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Come here, Aly." he says. I walk over to him and he lifts me to sit on his lap. "Were you good today for Pastor Jim?" he asks me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, Dean." I say.

He kisses the side of my head. "Good. I was going to spank you for coming into the room last night if you had said you weren't good today, but you just saved your butt. You need to keep being good, you hear me?"

"Okay." I tell him.

They make me help them with chores in the afternoon, stripping the sheets off our beds and putting clean ones on, and sorting our laundry to wash. In the evening when Pastor Jim comes home, a new set of people come in to help out, including a doctor. We all eat dinner together, and then the doctor goes into Daddy's room with my brothers and Pastor Jim after we've finished eating. I am left in the kitchen, helping clear the table of dishes.

Dean comes out to the kitchen after a while. "Aly" he says. "You can come see Dad for a minute."

I follow him down the hall.

"He's still not awake." Dean says. "He's not doing well. He may need to go to the hospital tomorrow."

I stand next to his bed and look at him, His face is pale and his cheeks look a little sunken in. His breathing still sounds funny. The doctor says I shouldn't hug or kiss him because of germs, so I don't.

After a few minutes, Sam says, "Let's get you a bath, Aly, and then I'll read to you at bedtime. Come on." He stays in the bathroom while I am having my bath, talking to me, and I can tell he is trying to keep me distracted. Dean comes in to my room with Sam to put me to bed and Sam reads out loud to me for a while. They are going to try to sleep tonight too, the people that have come over to help are supposed to keep an eye on Daddy throughout the night.

I wake up in the middle of the night again. It is quiet. I tiptoe out of my room. There is no one in the kitchen, but there is an older man asleep on the recliner in the living room. I walk quietly to Daddy's room and walk up to his bed. He is still asleep and his breathing is slow. I climb onto the foot of the bed and crawl up to lay next to him. I take his arm and hold it around me and snuggle into his side.

"Daddy, you need to wake up." I whisper. "I miss you so much. You need to get better. Please wake up." I put my arm around his chest and lay my head on his shoulder. I fall asleep next to him, listening to his breathing.

I hear someone say, "What the-" and then quick footsteps. I open my eyes and look around. The door is wide open, and I wonder if someone had come in to check on him.

A man comes in the room followed by Pastor Jim and Dean. The man points at me. I sit up.

Pastor Jim and Dean walk over to the bed.

Dean glares at me. "Alyson Elisabeth Winchester, get over here so I can spank your butt." he grits out, his voice deep with anger. His green eyes flash at me.

"Wait-" Pastor Jim says. "His fever has broken. Aly, how long have you been in here?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night and came in."

"How did he feel? Was he really feverish, or was he sweating a lot?"

"He felt kinda warm, but it wasn't like the other night." I say.

Daddy moves his head and his eyelids flutter. Then he opens his eyes. He looks around at everyone, and looks at me last and says, "Hey, baby girl. I've missed you." His voice is a hoarse whisper. He smiles at me and then turns his head and looks up at Pastor Jim.

"What's going on?" Daddy asks.

'I'll be damned." Pastor Jim says. " You've been unconscious for a couple days now, with a high fever and were ready to take you to the hospital today."

"Dad, how are you feeling?" Dean asks with concern.

'I feel like I could sleep some more, and my stitches hurt like a bear, but I feel okay."

"Aly, get out of bed right now." Dean says. "Dad needs to rest, and you and I need to have a talk."

"No, let her stay." Pastor Jim says. "I really am inclined to think that she helped bring him out of this. I'm going to call the doctor and get him over here."

Daddy puts his arm around me and pulls me down to snuggle with him again. Pastor Jim leaves and Dean looks at me with his hands on his hips.

"You still deserve a spanking for coming in here in the middle of the night." he tells me.

"She's okay, Dean." Daddy says. "I don't mind her being here."

"Yes, but you're really sick. If something had happened because she was in here-"

"Stand down, Dean." Daddy tells him firmly.

The doctor comes over to examine Daddy and tells us that his fever did break and that he does seem to be doing better. He wants to take Daddy to his clinic and x-ray his chest and take some blood to test it.

"I'll go with you." Dean says. "Sam can stay here with Aly."

"No, I want Aly to come with me." Daddy says, taking my hand. "She's my good luck charm."

"Dad-" Dean starts.

"Dean, it'll be fine." Daddy tells him.

"Okay." Dean sighs. He looks at me. "You better be on your best behavior, Aly." he says to me in a stern voice.

"She will be, right, Aly?" Daddy asks me.

"Yes, Daddy."

The doctor says that Daddy is starting to get bronchitis in his lungs, so he has to do breathing exercises. But he says that Daddy's infection is getting better. He thinks it's from the new medicine, but Pastor Jim says it's because I snuggled with Daddy when he was really sick. He says that human touch is more powerful than medicine. I am just glad that Daddy is better. We stay at pastor Jim's for a couple more weeks while Daddy is healing, and I manage not to get into too much more trouble.

SPN SPN SPN SPN

 **Author's note: I thought about this after I wrote it, if Dean seemed out of character when he got angry with Aly for being fidgety in church and with the whole soccer ball debacle. I got the feeling from the show that John and the boys really respected Pastor Jim, and that would mean that they would respect what he did in church, even if they weren't religious. (in my opinion) And Dean would want to make sure to teach Aly to be respectful as well. So I think that how he reacted would be valid. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
